


TLATR 2: Escaping The Game

by Sunflower_Nation



Series: The Lion & The Rose | Trilogy [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe – Human, Angst, Anxiety, BPD Similarities, Badarse!Lena, Badarse!Mon-El, Broken!Kara, CHAOTIC BURN, Childhood Trauma, Damsel in distress trope, Dependency Issues, Depression, Drug Use, F/M, Graphic Violence, Healing, Healing!Kara, Hurt/Comfort, Just heed the warnings or go away, KaraMel, Karamel smut, Lemon Friendship, Lemon Siblings, Mature Audiences FFS, Other unsavoury topics not mentioned, PTSD Similarities, Part 2/3, Psychological Trauma, Rape, Victim/Rescuer, its a long story, kara x mon-el, past abusive relationship, psychological abuse, trigger warning, triggering content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-05-23 06:32:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14929025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunflower_Nation/pseuds/Sunflower_Nation
Summary: Part 2 of The Lion & The Rose:Struggling with his identity, Mon-El becomes conflicted between his life with Kara and the one he leads as Michael Gand. Tension builds to a breaking point that has major consequences. Kara continues her journey towards healing and independence, dealing with half a lifetime of abuse and unexpressed grief.The taming of a lion, and a rose surviving the harshest of winters. A Karamel story.





	1. Into Chaos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GREETINGS FRIENDS. I know you have waited a LONG time for this. Here's a rundown of my year so far and why I've been away from Lion: 
> 
> HOSPITAL, Work, work, work, Doctor, clinic, SURGERY, meds, withdrawals, addiction specialist. WORK. 
> 
> SO, you'll have to bear with me that this will take a LOT longer to update than I planned but I'm releasing some early to you because I think you've waited long enough. I was supposed to go back and fix a few things in Part 1, but haven't so I'll go back and do that and tell you if you'll need a re read of some new/fixed things. I wanted to have a lot more pre-written so that I could update faster, but instead I'm winging it. Which means, it may not be as polished as you like or I intended. But at least it's finally here, right?
> 
> If you have some self control, you might want to wait a few more months and treat this as a teaser so that you can read in bulk, as we will be starting slow (as in, one update maybe every two weeks, then hopefully faster.)
> 
> Peace. Love. Stay sweet, my karamels. AND HEED WARNINGS. Good. xo.

 

**_Previously, from The Lion & The Rose:_ **

—

They had fallen asleep on the couch, and Kara could feel an arm around her waist, smoothing around her middle. She was dozing off but barely awake, feeling Mon-El's grip getting a little tighter. But then the pressure increased a little too much, tugging her, and Kara's eyes snapped open, just as a hand clasped over her mouth. 

It wasn’t Mon-El. 

“MMMMMMMmmM!” She thrashed about until she could finally wake him. “MON-EL!”

Mon-El shot up from his place slumbering on the couch, immediately woken by Kara who was probably having another nightmare. He quickly opened his eyes and reached for her, only to see she was struggling against a man dragging her away from him. 

“Don’t you  ** _TOUCH HER!!!_** ” He growled and leapt forward, but was quickly grabbed from behind.

“NO!!” Kara screamed as she was ripped from her place beside Mon-El, two strong hands around her waist dragging her away from him.

“KARA!!” Mon-El threw one of the men off his back, hearing Kara screaming for him as he knocked the gun out of another’s hand. It clattered to the floor while he scrambled after her, feeling his feet kicked out from underneath him.

“ _MON-EL!!_ ”

“ARGH!!” He growled as he hit the floor, viscously flinging his body weight to trip the intruder above him onto the ground as well, gasping as he wrestled against a strong figure wearing black over his face. Hands gripped around his throat but Mon-El managed to swipe a pen off the coffee table and stick it in the side of his enemies neck with just enough force to make him falter and let go. It gave Mon-El the opportunity to throw a right hook to his jaw and then knock him out cold. He scrambled to his feet, when two others descended on him, locking his arms behind his back as he threw his weight around and another punched him in the gut.

"MON-EL, _PLEASE!_ "

He couldn't get to her, busy kicking himself free from the hold of three men "FIGHT BACK, KARA!"

“ _MON-ELL!!!_ ”

FUCK! He wasn’t going to lose her. Not again. If he had to take down six fuckers all by himself, so be it. He groaned as he felt a knife graze his thigh, getting really sick of this kind of shit. The cold metal of a gun slammed into the side of his skull, shooting a white spark across his vision. He fell down, but quickly reached for a chair and threw it hard against one of the dark figures above him. 

“PLEASE DON’T LET THEM TAKE ME!  _MON-EL!!!_ ”

He could hear Kara’s screams ringing in his ears, fading as she was dragged outside of the house by her hair. HIS HOME! FUCK THEM! 

Mon-El kicked one of the men in the shin, and then shoved himself backwards until he felt the two behind him slamming into the wall. Pressing back even more, he managed to get them in an awkward enough position that one had to let go, leaving an opening for Mon-El to slam his elbow hard into someones' stomach. Using his free hand, he reached for whatever was closest, snapped fingers until he heard them crack, and then shoved the base of his palm upwards against someone's jaw. There was so much movement he couldn’t keep up with his own instincts, just lashing out at whatever was nearest to him. 

“Just give it up man. There are seven of us. And only one of you. She will be long gone before you even–“

“ARGHH!!!” Mon-El slammed his head back startling one of his attackers enough to deck him in the nose with his elbow, while trying to get free from the others. He bashed his fist at jaws and throats, panting and struggling. “You ever been to DRAAGA BEFORE?!” He roared, throwing one of the men down into another, seeing both of them collide into each other and hit the corner of a wall. There were too many of them. Screw this bullshit!

 

* * *

 

**_Now..._ **

 

Well, it looked like this task was going to be a failure – he and his team were fucked. Rhea had been very specific and explained with multiple warnings that Michael was an extraordinary fighter. Take 6 or 7 men. Threaten if necessary. But don’t shoot him, kill him, or cause too much of a fuss – just drug him and take the girl. _Blonde. Female._

Rhea just wanted the girl and preferred the subject alive, though unharmed wasn’t out of the question. His duty was to bring her in, but she wanted this done without bringing too much harm to her son. The last resort? _Elimination_ , if it became apparent that the task could not be completed. It wasn’t his duty to ask why. Just to do it.

Michael was still talking down men left right and centre, swinging brutal punches and using his skills to render his team inert. What happened to the syringe? Someone didn't carry out their role, and now, it was becoming clear that not performing adequately was going to result in major repercussions. Probably death.

Looking over towards the vicious man in front of him, he saw his target, powerful and breathing hard; _Michael Gand. Male. 25. Protector._ The angered male had already punched one of his colleagues in the jaw, and thrown another down into the wall, taking another of his team with him as they both crashed into the corner of it. One by one, Michael had managed to take out nearly all of his team, with merely his fists or improvised weapons.

Of course, he shouldn't have expected anything less. He was THE Michael Gand. But it was his duty only to follow Rhea's orders, and honour her son by doing whatever was best for the unruly male. However difficult, he would do what was necessary.

“Mon-El, PLEASE!” He heard the young woman screaming outside, but felt no sympathy. Why was she calling him Mon-El? He had never heard that name before. Strange… Though it was fairly common in this industry to have multiple passports and identities.

Distracted momentarily, he suddenly noticed Michael moving towards him, an expression on his face that could only be described as ruthless. Raising his gun to the aim at the Gand boy instinctively, he then became fully aware that it was the wrong move, knowing he wasn’t allowed to actually pull the trigger on Rhea’s son. He watched in seemingly slow motion, as in one swift motion, the gun was leaving his hands and being turned to towards himself.

_Fuck._

 

*

 

Looking up into the barrel of a gun, Mon-El snatched it, flung it around, and immediately pulled the trigger. There was no time to think about consequences, only Kara. He whipped around and let another two shots fire, before hearing the click that the barrel was empty. The hell?! He threw the useless hunk of metal down as he rolled his shoulders back. Whatever, he could take these arseholes. One was still groaning against the corner of the wall, and seemed to be making no move to get up and challenge him, so he turned his attention to the one still standing on his left. Mon-El pounced and pulled him into a headlock, feeling the life drain from his body as the man in his grip tried to find air. Mon-El held his fist tight, only releasing him when there was nothing left but a limp body, before reaching for another handgun that had somehow ended up crashing to the floor in the chaos.

No rounds? What the hell? Who the fuck were these idiots?! Mon-El dashed into his study for his own fucking gun, giving up on these useless shits that clearly had no training, and no properly loaded weapons, before rushing to get outside. He had to sprint all the way down his long driveway, looking for a truck or car or any sign of Kara, when he finally saw her passively walking with her head down and an arm twisted behind her back. She was dazed and compliant, not even struggling against her captor.

“Let her go.” Mon-El trained his glock on Kara’s abductor, his voice low and steady. Kara didn’t even look up, just stopped when her arm that was forced behind her back was tugged. He watched as the last person between him and Kara turned, completely calm while using her body to shield his own. She was looking at the ground with a blank stare, not fighting, not struggling. Just _standing there_.

“Let her go, right now. And I’ll think about letting you live.” Mon-El tried to breathe, remembering his training – it kept his hands from shaking and his voice from shrivelling up into something weak and croaky and pathetic. “I said. Let. Her. Go."

His rival stopped and turned to eye Mon-El, calm and steady.

“I have orders, Michael.” He showed no fear of the weapon pointed at them, just stared him down. “I will do what is necessary."

“Take off your mask and say that to my face.” Mon-El tried to formulate a plan, his thoughts racing around his skull. Who were they? How did they know who he was? What did that want with Kara? He had no time to compose a proper plan – thrown abruptly into chaos. If he could distract the man it would perhaps give him something to work with, but there wasn’t really an opportunity for that. He had to run on blind instinct. "Last warning." Mon-El pulled the safety off and barely heard it click over the thudding of his own heartbeat in his ears. He couldn't pull the trigger. What if he shot Kara? What if this unknown man moved her quickly into the path of his shot? He had barely centimetres between the top of her shoulder and the body of his intended target.  
  
The prick in front of him merely sighed. "I wouldn't if I were you. I know she’s important to you, Michael...” He glared at Mon-El, holding a stoic gaze. “My orders are to bring her in, not to harm her. However, if I cannot do so…” The man simply shifted his hands to either side of Kara’s neck. It was an ultimatum, Mon-El knew, to make him surrender; watch them leave, or watch him snap her neck. Though outwardly calm, Mon-El felt an inward burning inside his chest, cutting down from his throat to his abdomen. Helplessness rattled inside his ribcage among the fury and wrath, causing him to doubt.

He didn’t know what to do.  
  
“...I will kill her if I have t–“

The man was silenced, as a bullet shot straight past Kara’s cheek and into his head. Knocking him back, the iron grip instantly fell from Kara and she began to fall forward, choking on quiet sobs as Mon-El rushed to her. Keeping her steady while quickly moving to wipe the blood spatters from her face, he caught her weight and pulled her into his arms, holding her tight. “It’s alright. You’re alright.” He tried to keep her steady, feeling her wavering and unable to keep on her own two feet. She shouldn't have had to see that. Or experience _any_ of that. But he had no choice... If whoever this man was had even the slightest opportunity to take Kara from him, or kill her, he probably would have taken it. And there was no way anyone was leaving his property with his girl.  
  
“Mon-El.” She collapsed into him, gripping tight and completely terrified. Her fingers clawed into his shirt as she pressed her face into his neck while making small whimpering sounds.

“I’m here. You’re okay. No one is taking you away.”

She was shaking and pale, struggling to breathe. He supported her entire weight as she sunk down onto him, unable to move.

"You're safe. It's okay. You're okay."

Kara remained blank, her breaths quick and uneven. She was unresponsive, her body, mind, and soul shutting down. She was shivering, and for a moment Mon-El wondered if it was possible for someone to die purely from experiencing too much trauma. He felt her breath against his neck continue to quicken, empty gasps that weren’t allowing her an actual oxygen supply.

“Kara, I think you’re going into shock. Please, I need you to look at me. I need you to breathe.” He placed a hand lightly to her cheek and guided her eyes to him, noticing the tears had stopped, leaving only a glazed and aloof stare.

“Kara? I know this is a lot. Please, sweetheart, look at me.”

Her focus remained astray, her weight sinking into him even more. With each passing moment Mon-El became afraid that she might pass out. He guided her to sit, soothing words leaving his lips as he let her fall into him. She was comatose in his arms, her small frame in his lap as he held her. He didn’t know whether to be heartbroken or furious or downright baffled at what had just taken place. This shouldn’t have happened. It couldn’t be possible. What was happening?!

 

* 

 

“Lar Gand. Leave a message.”

Come on. Come ON. He always had his cell on. He was never too far away from work. Mon-El called again, having sat on the grass outside unable to move with Kara still clinging to him like a Koala bear.

“Lar Gand. Leave a message.”

Dammit, just pick up the fucking phone. He would just make the darn thing ring and ring and ring until his father picked the hell up. He didn’t care if he was in an important client meeting or halfway to Bali for a holiday, he could answer his phone.

 _Rhea_ answered, causing Mon-El to sigh. “….Micheal? Hello, son. What can I do for you?”

“Where is Father?” Mon-El used all of his strength not to bark down the phone at her. He wanted to speak to the man who actually gave a shit about him. Not his mother.

“He is not by his phone right now. But it kept ringing, so I thought I’d pick it up. Is everything alright, Michael?”

“No. No it is NOT. Who the HELL did you piss off this time?!!”

“Excuse me?”

“No. You know what? I need you to send a cleanup crew to my place, because there are currently five men dead and two unconscious at my fucking HOME. And I’m LEAVING until I find out who the hell decided they’d just burst onto the private property of a GAND!”

“Calm down, Michael. You handled it?”

“Obviously. But Barely! Do you know how lucky I am to be alive right now?! What did you do?!”

“I haven't done _anything_ , Michael. Listen to me, I have not undercut anyone or anything of the sort – you know that we aim to _please_ our clients and give them the best service. That doesn’t mean we are without enemies or competitors in the game, you know that. Now, I think you’d better calm down and come by the house. We will sort this out.”

“Well, to be honest, Mother, I’m over it. It could be fucking anyone. I don’t know why they bothered wearing masks because I don’t even recognize them! One of them seems vaguely familiar, but I wouldn’t have a CLUE what is going on. Enemies. Sore arse losers from Dragga that I beat up. Or your dogs that you seem to never quite have control over haven’t been trained well enough. Those loyal hounds you call your men have been fucking my shit up a lot lately, and either way, I’m sick of this. ALL OF THIS. And I’m sick of YOU not even _caring_ about the shit I have to put up with for you and the family empire. So I’m leaving. And you can call me when YOU sort this all out.” Mon-El was flaming, breathing hard down the phone after finishing his long and arduous rant. He never spoke to his mother in such a manner, but the adrenaline in his system combined with the pain that had just been caused to Kara made him far more aggressive and fired up than usual.

"How DARE YOU!”

“Yeah, yeah. How dare I...” He rolled his eyes. "When you've fixed whatever the hell this is, let me know. Oh. And if you do contact me, I want to speak to my FATHER.” Mon-El huffed as he abruptly ended the call and dropped his phone to the grass. He smoothed down Kara’s hair, turning his attention back to the cold bundle that was tangled up in his arms. She was back in that place again… the aloof, distant, dull version of herself that seemed barely alive. He knew she wasn’t with him, she wasn’t listening or present at all, just floating in some distant orbit around an empty, dead star.

“Hey…” He hugged her again, the two of them sitting on the grass next to the driveway, continuing the soothing movements down her back. “I’m so sorry you had to go through that. Sorry about all the shouting down the phone by the way…"

…

“We are going to go somewhere safe. Okay? Somewhere no one can get to us.”

…

“Fuck. I’m so sorry.”

…

Mon-El attempted to get her attention many times, but she refused to do anything except sit in his lap with her head tucked under his chin. Unresponsive. Dull.  
Broken.

“I’m sorry, Kara. Really."

 

*

  
When Kara refused to get up off him when he asked, Mon-El was forced to place his arms underneath her and lift her up, carrying her into the house. Whatever was going on in her mind, she was exhausted and had fully shut down, unable to even move her own limbs. He knew the shock would wear off eventually, but he needed to get them both to safety, and he knew just the place that would be. Unfortunately, it meant making another phone call. And how things had been going lately, he wasn’t sure his favourite bitch would even answer her Roa-damn cell.

Kara fingers were still attached to his shirt as he placed her gently down onto the couch, and it seemed letting him go wasn’t going to be an option. He did need to make the call asap, but would just have to do so with Kara occupying his personal space.

>>>>OUTGOING CALL: LUTHOR QUEEN<<<<

He was surprised the line actually connected.

"DAMMiT Mike, told you not to fucking CALL ME!” Lena barked down the phone at him without so much as a hello.

"Wait! Lena listentome, please. Wewereattacked! 7 men. I’mluckytohavemadeitoutalive.” Mon-El rushed to get all the words out before Lena ended their call, forcing the words out in one breath.

“Are… wait… what?!”

“At my home.” He breathed “Armed. Don’t know who."

“Holy shit! Is… is Kara…”

“Kara’s fine. Actually, no. She’s… We can’t stay here. They tried to take her from me and I swear to Rao I was so fucking close to losing her... or worse. I Think... I think she's in shock. She won't say anything. She… kinda looks like she’s dying." Mon-El admitted down the phone what was really going on, and for the first time in a while, he was actaully terrified. "I can’t reach her. It’s like anything I say won’t sink in. I don’t think she is even aware of anything around her in the present."

"Let me talk to her."

"I don’t… know if that’s a good idea." Mon-El looked reluctantly to Kara who was sitting pressed up into his side, clutching desperately at a couch cushion with a closed fist, her other hand still tangled in his shirt.

"Put her on the Rao-damn phone Michael!”

"Fine. You're on speaker.” Mon-El switched the call over so that if Kara wanted to listen or respond, she would be able to do so.

"Kara? It's Lena.”

...

"I’m sorry about how you are feeling, honey. I know you don't want to hear this right now, okay, but I need you to be strong. I know you can…”

...

“Tell me about the thing inside you. The one that's spinning and dreadful, and makes you feel like you just want to die... tell me what colour it is."

“…Grey.” She spoke quietly, and Mon-El moved the phone mic closer to her.

“Is it light grey, or dark grey?”

…

“Kara? Is it light grey, or dark grey?” Lena pressed, and to be completely honest Mon-El was surprised she had gotten Kara to say anything at all.

"Light grey."

“Okay. Now. Just concentrate on the feeling. Is it spinning clockwise or anticlockwise? Do you know which way it is spinning?"

"Inwards. Like gravity is crushing me inwards.” She took a deep breath, trying to overcome the crushing, pulling feeling. But it was sucking her under, and flashes of horrible memories kept slamming into her head and chest with brutal impacts.

“Alright. Just breathe. You are doing just fine, okay? Take another deep breath... Nice big one.” Lena kept her voice calm and soothing. "Now, I want you to think of that horrible swirling thing, and change the colour. Any colour you like. Just imagine you can see it changing colour in your mind."

“…Yellow,” Kara responded after a pause.

"You like the colour yellow?”

“Mmmhmm.”

"What does yellow it feel like? Warm?"

"Yeah…"

"Good. That's good, Kara you're doing just fine honey.”

Mon-El watched as some of the light returned to her eyes, concentrating on what Lena was trying to communicate to her down the phone.

"Can you slow the spinning down?"

“No."

"That's okay. How about making it spin in a different direction. Maybe outwards?” Lena asked.

“Mmmmdunno.”

Mon-El rubbed up and down Kara’s back, encouraging her to keep going, while Lena did her thing.

“Let’s try something else then. Is Mike there with you?"

“Yeah,” Kara mumbled gently.

"Is he warm or cold?"

“Warm."

"Do you think maybe... he could slow down the spinning?? That you could concentrate on that warm feeling? Just for a little while…"

...

"He's a tough cookie. I promise it won't hurt him like it's hurting you."

Mon-El spoke up, taking Kara’s hand gently. "It’s alright Kara. I’m here.”

“Lena?"

"Yes, honey?"

"Thank you."

“You're welcome, Kara."

Kara took some nice, deep breaths, her shoulders rising and falling evenly. Mon-El waited for her to adjust her postion at his side, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"I’m not usually into mushy bullshit but–"

“–Woah, okay, that’s enough of that. You're off speaker.” Mon-El put the phone back up to his ear, still playing with Kara’s hand with his other.

"She okay?” Lena asked.

"Not really…"

“You think you are still in danger?”

“Honestly, I have no idea. But keep enough weapons on you at all times to be outnumbered and outgunned. Is there someone there you trust? At Luthor-Corp? Something is clearly going on. What with you losing men and me being attacked in my own home. What’s next, zombie apocalypse?"

“Hah, I think we’d both rather a zombie apocalypse,” Lena chuckled. "I’ve got Winn here. He’s about the only person I trust, but he’s not going to be any use in a fight.”

“This is isn’t a joke, Lena! I can’t protect you, too! I need to know you will be safe if everything goes to shit!”

“Woah woah, I can take care of myself, Mike!"

“Lena. You are losing men. I’m having to defend myself from near death in my OWN home. I don’t even… ugh. Can you take this seriously, please?”

“You didn’t seem to think it was too serious when ‘just a few men’ of mine went missing. Now Kara’s hurt and of course it’s the end of the world.” Lena rolled her eyes.

“Don’t be a bitch. I’m trying to tell you to be on the lookout for trouble. Because as much as we hate each other we also DON’T quite hate each other, alright? And I'm not going to be around to help out. I’ll be off grid. I… I need the key."

“THE Key?”

“Yes, Lena.”

“Where the fuck is YOUR key?”

“I lost it.”

“Of course you did. Fucking useless!”

“I need yours."

"My key, my house,” Lena taunted.

"OUR house. May I remind you that it is signed in both our names."

"Those aren’t even real names, idiot."

“Can you just give me the darn key, Lena?! I need it.”

“Because every other safe place you have, Rhea knows about. And you have Kara now.” Lena put two and two together. "...You know, when I told you that this little blonde of yours was going to be your Achilles heel I was hoping you wouldn’t actually let it come to that…"

“Lena…” he growled.

“Alright! Alright. Consider it a ‘forgive me’ for everything that’s happened."

“What?”

"I uhhh. I’ll tell you when I see you. There’s more.

"What do you mean there is _more?_ "

Lena just laughed. “Well, let's just say things aren’t just going poorly at the moment. It’s looking like they are going to absolute fucking shit.”

"Tell me!"

"Not over the phone, Mike. Please. Just meet me at my place, get the key, and we will talk."

“Not at your place. Neutral location. The… the tree. You know the one?

“I know the one.”

"1 hour." Mon-El looked at his watch, knowing he could pack for himself and Kara and be there in that time if he hurried.

"1 hour. Don’t you dare let anyone tail you."

"Oh, I’m hanging the fuck up. See you soon."

 

**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: Yes, Mon-El has forgotten he is talking on the phone to his mother in his anger. No, Kara is not listening. She is lost in a dissociative state of overwhelming emotions, memories, pain, and is not in the present moment. She is not listening. She cannot concentrate past the extreme pain in her lungs and ears and she is hearing what is going on in her head, so she misses it. Incase anyone was wondering. Will her subconscious remember this moment and have heard Mon-El say mother and father and family empire at some point down the line? Possibly. You’ll have to wait and see. 
> 
> I also just want to assure you all that this will really start the healing process for Kara. She’d never grieved. And she would have pushed it back down in denial for basically forever unless it came back up somehow. Sorry that it’s rough. But… things will move forward, even if it doesn’t seem like it. 
> 
> LET IT BEGIN.


	2. The Key.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for you're patience with slow updates. Someone asked a question about the time – so I'll just remind everyone that Kara and Mon-El fell asleep after a later lunch before the randoms broke in during daylight hours (sorry I know most of you probably headcannoned that it was night time) – its actually late afternoon (2–3pm if you want specifics) when Kara is nearly taken. That might help you for the beginning chapters if you were confused about the time and where everything is fittting in. 
> 
> xo

 

Lena stuck her head around the corner to call out to her assistant, needing to get organized and bring her most trusted up to speed. “James? Call Winn up for me, would you?” She ducked back into her office, sorting her work away into neat piles so she could lock up before taking off to meet Mike. “NOW!” She shouted from her office through the open door, just in case James wasn’t getting to it right away. He appeared in front of her, a notepad in hand.

“He’s coming. He’s just on floor three working on the emitters. It will take him a few minutes to tear himself away, I'm sure.” James smiled politely, watching as Lena loaded her gun. That was unusual – she was usually more discreet and definitely a knives-and-seduction kind of woman. “Should I be concerned?” He nodded towards the weapon as Lena tucked the piece in her waistband. "What’s the hurry?”

“Nothing to worry about, Jimmy. You know the Gands. Can never be too careful.”

“I see. Are you heading to Michael's, then?” he asked.

“Nope, he’s not home at the moment.”

“So, Daxam, then.”

Lena looked up to eye James, a small niggling feeling in her stomach making her clench her jaw tightly. “If you must know, I will not be going to Daxam, either. Why so interested?” Lena placed her belongings in her bag before whisking her coat on, easing the strap of her bag over her shoulder.

James just chuckled. “I’m your assistant, Lena. Knowing where you are headed and when you will be back is sort of in my job description. Not to mention, whether or not I’ll be calling a few up from Seven to escort you…”

“I see. Well there is no need – just grabbing a drink with Mike and I’ll be back late to finish off the rest of this.” She motioned behind her with a roll of her eyes. "Leave the lights on when you go this evening, would you?”

“No problem.” James continued to follow Lena out as she locked her office and started making her way down the hall, shadowing her every move. “So… is there anything I can help with, or are you all sorted?"

“Unless you're about 6 feet tall and named Winn...“ 

“–I’m here I’m here!“ Winn appeared in the hall out of breath, his laptop bag falling off his shoulder as he came to a stop in front of them. “Uhm. Are we going somewhere? Why does it look like you’re leaving the office early?”

“Walk and talk, Winn, I’m late as it is...”

James continued to follow them down the hall, preventing Lena from discussing the sensitive situation she found herself in. Of all people, Winn was the most unlikely of employees to be in on this one – He was useless when it came to the ‘Underworld’ as he liked to call it (too many video games) yet she found herself increasingly short on men, much less people she could actually trust. Usually, she would perhaps consider sending James – he was the one that knew the ins and outs of her schedule and had clearance on most things. But today she felt… off. “That will be all, James. Thank you.” She turned to him when she felt him still following a short distance behind.

“Yes, Miss Luthor.”

Winn walked alongside her to the elevator, keeping pace with Lena who was refusing to talk until they were both behind closed doors. Once inside, she spoke quickly. “I have a special assignment for you. Discreet. NO ONE is to know where you are going or why – except for myself. Is that clear? And you are on a timeline, so no fluffing about.”

Winn fiddled with his bag, uncomfortable. He understood immediately the kind of request his boss was making. “Uhm… is this a dangerous kind of assignment?”

“No, you’re going to be fine. You’re going to Mike’s place." 

“EXCUSE ME?” He baulked. "How is ‘going to be fine’ and one Michael Gand even allowed to be in the same sentence?”

"He’s not _there_ at the moment. Calm the fuck down."

“Oh. Oh right. Great. So... is this another stalker thing? Why are you spying on them? Is something going on? Do we need more guns?”

“Winslow. Let me speak."

“Oh right. Yes Ma’am, absolutely.” His increasingly nervous jitters had him sounding like a moron.

“How many times have a told you not to _call me that?_ ” She growled.

“Sorry. I’m just a bit stressed with all–”

“–If you could shut up for one second!” Lena snapped as the elevator door opened, preventing the ease of conversation which should have taken place on their way down. She huffed, rolling her eyes—she would now need to debrief him inside her vehicle instead.

“Well… I shut up, why aren’t you saying anything?” He pressed.

“In private. Get in my car. Don’t mess up the leather – it’s new.”

“Okay then.” Winn opened the door of Lena’s Porsche and sat inside carefully, making sure to keep touching things to a minimum. “Why the new Porsche? Isn’t this exactly like your old Porsche?” He noticed, getting distracted.

“No, it’s the new model. And I was getting sick of the black.”

“Dark navy is basically black…”

Lena didn’t have time to discuss her personal purchases, much less with Winn. Getting straight to the point, she proceeded to fill in her tech agent. “Luthor-Corp is not restructuring. No one has been laid off or made redundant. People have been going missing. _Our people._ ”

“Huh?”

"My men. They are disappearing. I can’t figure out the pattern or who or why. People from all sectors, not just Level 7.”

Winn understood immediately that Level 7 was home base of operations for their more lucrative endeavours. Which meant not just those involved in criminal activities or on call to Lillian and Rhea were going astray. “Okay. So what does this have to do with me?”

“Nothing. But I have a feeling about something and I can’t go myself. And since so many people haven’t been transported into deep space without so much as a puff of smoke… I’m sending you.”

“ME?! Why me?!”

“Because I trust you. A rare quality around here, I might add.”

“Wait, where are you sending me? Mike’s place? Are the Gands stealing your bros? Is this going to be one of those all out criminal family wars?” 

“You ask too many questions. For starters, we are on the same side, Winn – no dramatic movie mafia shit going on, alright? And no, he’s not stealing anyone or anything from us - he's not that stupid. Michael was attacked in his home. By seven armed men.“ 

“Fuuuuck! Is he…?! Oh shit, is Kara okay?!”

“ _Excuse me?_ ”

“Kira. I meant Kira. Totally... random slip of the tongue. I’ve never met a Kara. Na-uh.” 

“Well I don’t know who Kira is, but I know exactly who you are talking about – good one idiot. How _did_ you spot that one by the way?” Lena raised her brows at him. 

“I'm not… supposed to know. Or say. It’s...”

“A secret? Yeah, you fucked that one up. _Kara_ is… alive. Or Kira – whatever the fuck Mike is calling her as if that’s going to make a difference. But it’s good to know you’re in on that already.” Lena rolled her eyes. “Don’t tell anyone else."

“I won’t.”

“Good. Well, as I was saying, those men that attacked Mike may have something to do with our Luthor-Corp problem and are now currently… indisposed. I need you to intercept Rhea’s clean-up crew which I assume are already on their way to get rid of the bodies."

“What? Like...  _dead_ bodies?!”

“Man up, buttercup. You work at Luthor-Corp. I’m surprised you haven’t seen one already."

“That… disconcerting…”

"I need you to go there and see if you can either identify them as well as take images of all their faces for me. Send them to me – 256-bit encryption via Dragonfly – and if neither of us can identify them, put them through the L-corp system.”

“I haven’t finished Dragonfly…”

“Then you’d better hurry up and finish it. I want that software, Winn. And I want it today."

“You suck.” Winn sighed, leaning back into the seat.

“Get off my leather! Actually, get out of my _car_ – I need you to go _now_. Do you understand the assignment?”

“Ugh. Yes. Dead people and a late night of work...”

“And a raise. Let’s hope any survivors have been left in cable ties or some form of restraints for you…” 

“Uhhhh…” Winn opened the car door, shaking slightly. “You’re kidding right?”

“Only a little bit.” Lena smiled at him with a bit of teasing in her expression, but had no doubt her Tech agent’s fear of her far outweighed any fear of the assignment. “Do you want a weapon?” She leaned over to the glove compartment to get one for him, only for him to protest.

“No no… no weapons. Uhm. I’d probably more likely accidentally injure myself or something.”

“True. Well… good luck then.” Lena raised her hand to motion that he should leave. 

“What happens if they are _our_ missing men? That attacked Mike?”

“Putting two and two together already, I see…” Lena sighed. “I’ll cross that bridge if we come to it. Now go.”

“What if Rhea’s team is already there?”

“They better fucking not be so you’d best hurry up.”

“Got it.” Winn closed the door and Lena backed out as she put the window down to shout at Winn across the carpark

“I’ll be in touch!”

 

*

 

Lena had 40 minutes to drive across town to her old family home if she didn’t want to keep Mike waiting too long. Not that he could go anywhere until he got her key – the fuckwit. Of course of all things, she had to get pulled over on the interstate for doing well above the speed limit. Lifting her eyes to the review mirror as she stopped in the shoulder, she considered taking off and leaving those pesky blue and red lights in the dust. She’d like to test just how fast this new model could go – but decided instead that a measly ticket was tuppence compared to her weeks' wages. What was the harm in a little speeding ticket?

Lena tugged her top down lightly, since there was still an opportunity to try her luck… Practice could take place anywhere one had the chance. Lena quickly touched up her lipstick in the review mirror before rearranging it back into its normal place. A knock on the window signaled to her to wind it down, and she contained a smirk when the cop was thankfully male.

“Good afternoon, officer. How can I help?” Lena soothed, making sure her voice was calm and sweet.

“Do you realize how fast you were going, Miss? Imma have to give you a ticket.”

“My apologies, officer. Easy to creep up unawares on this long straight…” She blinked a few times, noticing his eyes were currently elsewhere.

“Yes… I suppose it is.” He cleared his throat, before lifting his eyes to hers. "License and registration?”

“Of course. They are just in my glove compartment. Is that okay? I’m licensed to carry so I must warn you there is also a pistol under my papers.” Lena specified her rights to bear arms before she was given permission. 

“Go ahead. Nice and slow for me.”

“Sure thing.” Lena leaned down low to reach for her glove compartment, giving him a nice little teaser as she plucked the papers and her license from their place in her vehicle for him. 

“What do you do for a living, Miss?”

“Technological advancements in software, surveillance, and armed forces… among other things.”

“Oh, you’re one of the good guys.”

Lena smirked, not sure why he'd think _that._ “I’d like to think so. I’ve always admired the hardworking men in law enforcement." She added, the sweet tones in her voice exaggerated. "So… is everything… to your satisfaction? 

“Uhhh…" He stumbled, watching Lena’s plump lips make sounds, but not really hearing a word she was saying.

"What are you carrying, the G22?” She tried to keep the conversation going, maybe find an opportunity to stroke his ego.

“17, actually.”

Lena chuckled, but didn’t want to offend him, knowing it actually meant he wasn’t qualified enough as a marksman to have the newer piece. “Not bad. It will do the job.” She shrugged.

“That it does.” He looked over the papers for a moment before handing them back to her.

“So you can let me off with a warning?” She prompted, smiling kindly at the cop.

“This time,” he relinquished, nodding.

“Thank you very much, Officer.”

“You have a lovely day, Miss. Drive safe.”

“And you.” She smirked as she put her papers away and drove off, her own ego boosted momentarily.

_Still got it._

 

*

 

Mon-El checked his watch for the millionth time as Kara sat waiting in the passenger side – shaking. He sighed, reaching over to ease one of his hands into hers, hoping to calm her. She didn’t say anything as he lightly brought her hand towards himself to enclose it between both of his own, warming her skin and letting her know that he was present. He made small, soothing motions with his thumb while still waiting on Lena to turn up. It was a quiet, dead end street, with no one in sight, so the rumbling of a vehicle approaching grabbed his attention. Night was just beginning to fall, but he could make out her Porsche in his review mirror pulling up behind them. 

“Lena’s here,” Mon-El spoke quietly. "I just need to talk to her for a bit, and then we will go somewhere safe, okay?”

When Kara didn’t reply, Mon-El went to let go of her hand, only to find her starting to grip back tightly to hold him captive. He sighed, knowing she was trying to keep him from leaving the vehicle. “Kara. I’ll just be a minute, alright?”

She shook her head, which would have been annoying if he wasn’t so heartbroken that all the progress he had made with her had been lost in a blink. Her difficulty in communicating her needs was frustrating enough without the abhorrent guilt churning inside of his gut. This time, it was his fault Kara was like this. He had yet again failed to protect her.

“I do need to get out of the car, Kara. Would you like to be with me?” He tried again, her clear distress at being separated giving him only one option. 

She nodded lightly, the rest of her body still silently shaking.

“Alright then. Sit there, and I’ll come round and open your door.” He made the effort to meet whatever demands Kara currently had, and if that meant she refused to be parted from him for even a moment, he didn’t have much choice but to oblige. Quietly removing himself from the car, Mon-El made his way to Kara’s door and opened it, helping her out and then taking her hand. “Are you alright?”

She nodded again, so he began to walk slowly towards the back of his Camero – having left Ruby behind again to make a car switch.

Lena too, jumped out of her car, but left it running quietly. “Mike.” She nodded. “Good to see you in one piece.”

“Have you got the key?” He didn’t have too much time for conversation, knowing he’d need to keep Kara from getting stressed. She had dragged his arm back slightly to hide behind him, her cheek pressed into the back of his shoulder.

Lena’s heart broke seeing that Kara had returned to her timid and fearful state, using Mike’s body to protect herself as she cowered behind him. Deciding now was not the time to fight with Michael about what was currently going on, she simply lifted a chain from around her neck and handed it over.

“Did you get another one cut?” Mike asked.

“I didn’t have time. That’s the only one.”

“And you’re just giving it to me?”

“I expect that you’ll give it back. Once we find out what is going on.” Lena put her hands in her coat pockets, standing up straight. 

“What _is_ going on, Lena?”

“I don’t know for sure. But we’ve got a rather… large problem.”

“Yes, we do. I was surprised someone would even try to challenge the Luthors, let alone both of us at the same time.” He growled, but kept his voice down in an effort to maintain civility in front of Kara.

"What if it.. wasn’t about you?” Lena began, her eyes flicking between Kara and Mike.

"It was about me. They tried to take Kara. She’s no use to anyone unless they use her against me!"

“No, look… I uh. It might be… a little bit my fault. I can’t know for sure yet, bu–"

“–If you have ANYTHING to do this, I promise you, I’ll–"

"NO. You don’t… Look, Michael. I don’t mean me directly. Zolomon is back."

“Wait… _What?_ "

"Down south. At StarLabs. He’s… engaged to Snow for some strange reason."

“Huh? That doesn’t… make any sense.”

“I _know_ that, Mike. But he’s _here,_ in town, and I don’t know when this even happened. It’s just a lot right now. I…”

Mon-El watched Lena’s composure deteriorate, having never seen her out of her depth before. She was stressed – scared, for once, relaying the information that just added more chaos to the mix. She couldn’t even finish her sentence, searching for answers in her mind. 

"I think you just said the fucker who nearly killed you is within driving distance after disappearing for 4 years.”

“Correct.” Lena nodded.

“I’m going to get my HANDS ON HIM AND–“ 

“–NO. No. You need to look after Kara. Get your anger under control, Mike. I’ve seen that look before...” Lena feared that at any point, he might snap. It wouldn’t be the first time, but Dragga had served his anger problems well over the years, somewhat of an outlet for the Gand boy. It appeared he hadn’t been going lately, and now with the pressing threat to his girlfriend, there was a very real danger that he would lose his cool. “You are going to use that key. And disappear for a while. I’ll come get you if I find anything out that is of importance.”

"What does HE even have to do with taking Kara?” Mon-El glared, wondering how on earth this was now Lena’s fault. “If this is your fault you better fucking fix it LENA, or I will–"

“–You didn’t even _notice,_ did you Mike?” Lena cut in, getting really sick of his shit. Maybe it was the fact that she was stressed out of her mind right now and all he cared about was that stupid girl, how alone she felt in all this mess, or just that she’d finally had enough of Mike being a reckless idiot. Yes, she felt sorry for Kara, but the blonde was clouding his judgement and making him emotional and rash. He couldn’t even keep his anger in check with her around, and meanwhile _she_ was doing him multiple favours keeping Kara both a secret AND giving them access to a safe house. HER safe house.

“Notice what?” Mon-El asked, noticing that Lena had suddenly regained her vicious tongue.

“That I wasn’t at your stupid masquerade party?”

“What? I assumed you were there. I didn’t see you...”

“Because I wasn’t there! When have I ever missed one of your big events, Mike?!”

“Wha–“

“–I look out for you. I kinda thought you’d do the same,” she muttered, her own anger surfacing. 

“What’s _that_ suppose to mean?!”

“I nearly _died_ that night, Michael. And what were you doing?! Making out with your non-girlfriend girlfriend?! I’ve been running myself into the ground trying to keep everything together while you traipse around the park and pick _fucking flowers!_ You’ve been distracted and reckless ever since you met that stupid girl while I’m busy being drowned in a fucking sink and YOU didn’t even notice!!” She huffed, surprised that she too, was getting way too emotional. She never lost her cool or went off at Mike, not with that kind of honesty, anyway. She pressed her eyes shut as she clenched her fists, regretting how she sounded in front of Kara, who was now trembling out of sight behind Mike. 

She braced herself for Mike to tell her to fuck off and drive away, but instead, he surprised her by sounding upset. 

“I should have text you. Or called. I’m sorry, Lena. I just thought you were doing your own thing…” He did find it strange that Lena wasn’t easy enough to find. But he had been distracted with Kara a lot lately. And had been majorly neglecting his duties... and Lena.

Lena had collected herself enough to calm down, screwing her head back on to deal with the matter at hand. “It doesn’t matter now. What I’m trying to say is… all this… shit. Could be Zolomon's doing. He’s never really had a problem with the Gands but…”

“His personal vendetta against you and Luthor-Corp…”

“Means he may very well lump the Gands into that.” 

“That still doesn’t explain what Kara has to do with anything.” Mon-El spoke calmly, trying to figure things out. He just wanted to leave and get Kara warm and fed, but this conversation was taking way too long. Perhaps Lena really was in danger being out here all by herself.

“He asked me a question… while I was… with him.”

“It was him?” Mon-El concluded that Zolomon was the reason Lena never made it to the masquerade.

“Not many people can get the upper hand on me, Mike.” She sighed. “He asked me about you. I played it off… like… how I usually do. But he mentioned something. About… finding a weakness. Something that I might… have a soft spot for.”

“You don’t have a soft spot for Kara. Or me…”

“Really? Are we doing this now? _Really?_ ”

“Well. We both know I’d happily shoot you if I had to and you’d be more than willing to take a knife to my throat.”

“Would I, really? Would _you?_ ”

“If it came to that – Yes. You _know_ that. We both know that. It has to be that way.”

"That doesn’t mean it would be easy or wanted, Mike. Tell yourself the truth for once in your darned life.”

“I… I can’t think like that right now. If we end up on opposite sides…”

“But I don’t think we are! Zolomon is punishing me! By hurting you! Don’t you fucking get it yet?”

“Get what?”

“THAT YOU'RE ALL I HAVE!!” Lena took a step back, not certain what exactly had compelled her to speak such deep truths she herself was not even aware of until that very moment. She’d always denied it. Kept appropriate distance. She’d always maintained that what they had was a truce, a necessity, and something to use to her advantage if she had to. Now, it was becoming apparent that Zolomon was right. She did have a weakness. And it was that stupid idiot standing right in front of her.

“Lena…” He took a step towards her, not sure what else to say.

“No. You know what? I don’t know anything yet. We don’t know what’s happening and I can’t deal with this right now. You need to leave. Forget what I said. Don’t trust anyone. Not even me.”

“Lena.”

“No. I have to go. I’ll… I’ll come get you. Or send Winn or something… if… I dunno. Just go.” Lena turned on her heel and got inside her car, leaving Mike with Kara under the tree the two had played in when they were children. This was her problem now. And she would deal with it herself.

\--


	3. Lake House.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Hello. Long time, no see. I could make excuses for all the reasons I haven’t updated including but not limited to: Poor health, working too much, perpetual exhaustion, writers block (which I still have), and general weariness from this universe that once burned brightly and is now is just the cold dead core of the sun it once was in my life. However, I made a commitment to finish. I can’t promise quality, nor timelines in it’s updates. (If you’re still around I kinda feel sorry for you since we still have so far to go. A vague line to the finish is visible. But not sure how we are going to get to A to B. So strap in… we’re (kinda) back. 
> 
> 2\. This chapter came before Shapeshifter even existed (Lol) and was kinda how Shapeshifter was inspired to be its own story. (If you’re following that). I guess the whole Lake House thing was on my mind and I ended up writing a whole fictional about it, so sorry if you spot some similarities in terms of setting in this universe. I’ve tried to make it much different but you’ll see what I was vibeing with as you read. Oops. 
> 
> 3\. I can’t remember my own story and will probably have to do my own re-read so expect mistakes and or plot deficiencies for the next few chapters or so until my brain gets back into this universe. 
> 
> 4\. If you are still here - cool! Happy to have you. Peace. 
> 
> Thanks to my bestie @maybetomorrow for always sticking with me and this project months later. <3\. 
> 
> -

 

 

It was dark when Mon-El finally pulled into a long gravel driveway, a few hours drive away from the outskirts of Salvgar in a deserted rural area. He recognized instantly the old wooden gate – broken on one side with a red letterbox falling over near its end. Kara had sat in silence the entire way, refusing both food and water when offered.

“We’re here. I’m just going to open the gate. One moment,” Mon-El didn’t give Kara any time to protest as he jumped out of the vehicle and swung the gate open, kicking at the letterbox try and get it to stay in a more upright position. He made his way back to the car and pulled inside the drive before repeating his movements to shut the gate again.

Taking it slow over the gravel, the driveway wound down a lane for a half mile before the trees became more dense and the poorly maintained excuse for roading made his car rattle and shake. Being so distant from the nearest town was strange to Mon-El – why anyone would live in the middle of nowhere was a mystery to him - and exactly why no one would expect to find him here.

It wasn’t for another mile or so that they finally reached a cabin – old and worn on the outside and convincing enough as a rundown lake house. (The inside, however, was luxuriously renovated, to fit of course with the modern tastes of its owners.) The ruse from the outside kept the place both protected in that it didn’t look like much, as well as additional security for himself – no one would catch a Gand on a property so sickly in its appearance, with battered deck and a broken trailer laying off to one side. Though it was a quaint and relatively nice property inside, the woodshed that was falling apart sat next to the house told a different story, and the unkempt state of the place was nothing like the kind of villas and suites Mon-El and Lena were usually accustomed to. To be fair, they never really used this safe house all that much. Being fully honest? He didn't like it here at all, but having at least one place of storage and safety all his own seemed like a good idea at the time (okay, not his own, but at least it wasn’t technically his mother’s). There was nothing tempting about visiting here when one ’needed to get away’ – not when he could just go travelling or book out rambunctious hotels. Heck even Lena's rooftop pool would do for a quiet little escape if he needed to disappear for a while, she wasn’t one to go rambling about his whereabouts.

However, there was always an odd occasion where he or Lena needed another option, and this secluded cabin provided something a bit closer to home that didn’t need a passport or credit card to come and use. As much power as the Gands and Luthors had, slipping border control or getting out from Rhea's eyes and ears wasn’t always easy, so the young heirs had agreed to take on a small undisclosed place of their own. She was NOT happy about the purchase at first, nowhere near her standard of living, however Lena saw the merits in having somewhere to go that no one would ever find while right under their nose, and such, this was it.

Mon-El parked his car around the back before helping Kara out of the vehicle, feeling her sway on her feet when she finally stood upright. He became immediately concerned again that she might collapse from stress, her glazed eyes and how much she was using him for support to stay standing telling of her fragile state. He pulled her in closer to help her balance and placed an arm under her waist, before simply feeling the need to hold her in his arms for a moment just to be close. Pressing a hand into her hair, he felt Kara lean in even more to take a breath against his collar, while the warmth of her body pressed against him tightly. The reminder that she was safe and breathing allowed Mon-El a small moment to soak in her presence and cherish her for a few quiet seconds, though her shivering indicated that she was both exhausted and still filled with fear. He couldn't help but notice how her usually soft honeyed locks where slightly mattered and rough – tangles around her face that still held the faintest scent of blood. Feeling his heart squeeze uncomfortably in his chest, Mon-El chose to ignore it, to simply remind himself that everything he had done today was necessary for her to be alive right now.

Giving a small kiss to the top of Kara’s head, Mon-El pulled away, moving his hand to the small of her back to guide her and keep her steady. “I’m just going to throw a cover over the car, and then we can warm up and get some dinner, okay?” He knew Kara was exhausted – it was a lot later in the evening than when they usually ate, and any snacks he’d attempted to give her on the way had been rejected. He wasn’t sure how she was currently feeling – though he could guess it wasn’t anything good.

Pulling their shared bag from the back of the car, Mon-el then tossed a tarp over it and secured the waterproof cover on either side with stray bricks, before leading Kara up to the door. “I promise it’s much nicer here than it seems from the outside. Looks can be deceiving...” He took the single key out from around his neck and opened the front door, guiding Kara inside. Turning on some of the light’s, Mon-El found that the last person to occupy the space must have been Lena – from the array of wine bottles missing off the wall shelf and new painting he had never seen before with a light veil over it – storage it seemed for an expensive piece he was unaware she’d acquired. He’d have to take a look later and see just what kind of things she’d been up to between Prague and Tuscany. Her holiday destinations always had some stopovers she failed to mention and acquisitions he was unaware of - that sly little bitch.

Other than small things out of place, the house was just as he remembered, large open spaces with soft carpets, white furniture, and a modern fireplace which he would soon light – more for the pleasantness of real flame than to actually keep them warm, as the interior heating and cooling system was fantastic, but there was something about an extravagant open fireplace that he loved.  
  
Kara held tightly to his hand, lifting her eyes to survey the strange new space around them. He noticed her attention drawn to the extravagant open fire, and then lingering on the different artworks on the walls. Kara began trembling again, either because of the cold or her emotional state he wasn’t sure, but the movement quickly pulled him from his thoughts. "I’ll light the fire for us soon, it’s nice to sit by if you want? We can get something to eat and have a small cup of tea before bed?” Mon-El removed his jacket and placed it on a coat stand by the door, waiting for Kara to answer him – but it seemed Kara had retreated deep within herself in an effort of self-preservation. Preferring to ignore his question, she just stood there waiting for him to continue.

Mon-El sighed and began to lead her around, the remaining lights automatically switching on as they moved through the rest of the lake house.

“Bathroom is here…” He opened it and motioned to the large luxurious tub with candles unlit around the edges and an empty wine glass sitting on the edge – remnants of one of Lena’s stays apparently. “Looks like Lena needed some me-time. She forgets there's no one actually here to clean up after her, the spoiled little shit,” he chuckled quietly, before opening the cabinets for some shampoo, body wash, and essential oils for Kara to use during their stay if she wanted to. “You can use these to take bath if you want, or there’s the large free-flowing shower behind that wall,” he pointed, a dark marble stretching up to just above his height that sectioned off the shower from the other parts of the bathroom. “You are most welcome to light the candles, just make sure you blow them out when you are done. You might find it relaxing…” He offered, also taking out a towel for her to use whenever she wanted.

He looked at Kara again for a response, but again she just continued standing at his side. Her head dipped slightly to note that she had heard, but there wasn’t much of a reaction from her – the bathroom was even bigger than his one at home, surprisingly polished and clean (save Lena’s stray wineglass), but if Kara was impressed she didn’t mention it. Mon-El sighed as he took her hand again and began guiding her through the rest of the house, briefly introducing her to the large library area similar to his study at home and motioning vaguely to the media room, all which seemed unimportant right now. Really his main concern was that Kara knew she was now safe and had a place to rest – any forms of entertainment or details about the house didn’t matter so long as she was warm and fed and could sleep peacefully.

“There’s two large bedrooms to choose from – I don’t mind which you prefer. Lena and I are never here at the same time so we never really fussed over who got what…” He took her upstairs and down the hall into what was technically the master suite, thinking she would probably prefer the one with a large window that faced the lake, a better view in the daytime which she wouldn’t be able to identify right now, but slightly nicer than the bedroom that only had a view of trees.

“No,” Kara mumbled, shaking her head and tightening her hand on Mon-El’s – the first words she’d spoken since her small conversation with Lena on the phone earlier.

“What?” Mon-El prompted. “It’s no trouble. Honestly… I have no preference.”

“Stay with me?” Kara managed, begging him not to leave her.

“Uhm. Alright… I suppose if that’s what you want.”

“Please.”

“Great. Well, I’ll grab our stuff and we can get set up in here.” The huge bed was certainly large enough for two to sleep comfortably, and with everything that had happened between them, he wasn’t really concerned with personal space anymore. He could certainly understand why she wouldn’t want to sleep alone. "Unfortunately there’s no internet or phone service so you might get a little bored. I brought your book along, but just the one, I didn’t really have time to get too many of your things… though the library has more if you’re into philosophy or shitty fiction.” He was rambling, not even noticing that he was _nervous_. He didn’t know how this was all going to go now that he’d managed to put Kara through yet another traumatic event - something being a part of his life was apparently doing on a regular basis. Being in his proximity was… not good for her. Yet he was always doing the opposite. Keeping her close. Letting her… whatever, he couldn’t think about all that right now.

“It’s okay,” Kara whispered, surprising him that she’d said something.

“Do you want to have something to eat?”

“Sleep.” She mumbled, wavering on her feet again. Kara was clearly exhausted from all the stress of their day and needed to recover.

“Are you sure? I can make something up real quick…”

Kara’s head dropped forward on her shoulders, a response that told him she would rather just go to bed but had given up trying to speak her needs. Biting his lip, he considered just making a cup of herbal tea for her instead and leaving it within reach of the bed if she wanted it. "I’ll just get our stuff then…” Mon-El walked down the hall quickly and gracefully descended the stairs to pick up their shared bag, before returning to place it just within the doorway. Crouching down to open it, he took some of Kara’s clothing out – a warm sweater and leggings to sleep in, her new hairbrush, and some of her favourite lotion he often saw her putting on before bed – he wanted her to be able to stick to at least some of her routines – which seemed to include brushing her hair after her shower and moisturizing just before going to sleep. It looked like she would be forgoing the shower for now, though she might change her mind if she realized there was still a small blood stain in her hair. He didn’t mention it, knowing she was tired and didn’t need to be reminded of what had taken place earlier in the day. “Do you mind if I just go down and just make us a warm cup of something? Just while you get ready for bed?” He returned his gaze to what he was doing, laying out Kara’s book along with her other items, and taking out the small tin of jasmine tea he’d brought along, only because it was Kara’s favourite.

Mon-El stood up to continue organizing the place for their stay, still waiting on an answer from Kara. She refused to reply, but also hadn’t protested either, so he decided to just get on with it. “Just call out if you need me. We are extremely safe here – no one knows about this place except Lena, so no one can get to us. Alright? She would never betray me.” Mon-El explained clearly to Kara so that she wouldn’t be afraid, and then left her to get changed. “You’re welcome to the bed and any of the things in the house of course as well.”

Mon-El looked up to find Kara staring into some unknown void all her own, quivering and unable to move. He crossed the distance between them to smooth his hand down her arm, feeling the need to reassure her. “It’s alright, Kara. Let’s worry about everything else in the morning, hmmm?” He was graced with a slight nod and realised a breath he was holding. “Alright. Just a moment.” And he went to fetch them some tea.

 

*

 

The stabbing pains in Kara’s stomach continued to churn as the air around her gripped her lungs, heavy and suffocating. She felt as though she was drowning in the bottom of a thick, muddied pit, attempting to breathe with a swollen tongue and clogged airways. She was sometimes vaguely aware that Mon-El was with her – kind, constant, and gentle. But she still felt like heavy blows were being delivered to her abdomen and chest one after the other, over and over. There was no way for her to express the pain or maddening desire to let the earth just take her, to pull her into its core like it seemed to want so desperately. Everything was wrenching at her insides, pulling downwards so forcefully that even Mon-El’s lingering touches and warmth could barely keep her in the present.

Sometimes she saw them – their _faces_ – just popping up behind her eyes every time she closed them. She never knew who it was going to be next. A masked man... A demon-like shadow... Or one of her family members with grief-stricken expressions.

Kara hadn’t even realized she’d begun to sob, tears dripping onto the clothes sitting in her lap that she was meant to be getting changed into. Perhaps the moment to herself was all she needed to finally break down, so unused to being allowed to shed tears in front of another that they didn’t release until Mon-El stepped outside the room. She covered her mouth tightly with her hand, silently crying and trying not to hyperventilate as wave after wave of grief hit her soul. Images melted together in her mind; Her father with a bullet hole between his eyes. The desperate pleading of her mother. The quick acting harshness of her protective sister...

Her control continued to slip, darker images appearing as wraiths dragging her away, blurring together between past events and those that had only just taken place a few hours prior, a confusing montage of similar scenes merging into one. They were taking her away, taking her away, taking her away... Her body shuddered in reaction to phantom sensations – the fierce hold of men without faces gripping all over her body. Keeping her eyes pressed tightly shut, she prayed to Rao that he would take these demons from her mind, the soulless figures that were taking her away again. 

Kara hadn’t noticed she had begun to rock lightly forward and back, trembling and desperate with quiet sobs still wetting her hand and folded sweater in her lap. The pain in her chest expanded – like it was going to burst and split open her lungs from the inside. Surges of fear spewed out of her gut, making each breath harder than the last. She imagined her chest being split open into bloody ribbons, shreds of her skin melting from the pain. 

“Kara?” Mon-El had returned from making two steaming mugs of tea, peppermint for himself, and jasmine for Kara. He heard small sounds, but not enough to make out if she was okay. Entering the bedroom, he saw her kneeling in front of their bag with her clothing on her lap, crying violently and shaking while obviously trying to keep quiet.

“Sweetheart?” He quickly put the mugs aside and crouched down, placing his hands on either side of her face to guide her eyes to him. He removed some of her tears gently with his thumbs as he spoke. “Hey... I’m here. You’re okay…” He encouraged, watching her glittering eyes wet with tears stop flowing so freely, as if her body shrivelled in his presence and attempted to stop on command. “Hey…” He spoke quietly, removing her hand that was covering her mouth and cherishing it, placing kisses to her fingers. “You're okay…” He spoke quietly, moving to sit more comfortably to stay beside her. He knew the stress Kara must be feeling was probably more intense than he could imagine, the adrenaline in her system having worn off long ago and the frightening circumstances they found themselves in taking their toll. He heard her suck in tight breaths, the occasional sound of pain and grief slipping through the cracks.

"Shhhhh..." He soothed, moving with her rocking motions as he moved his arms to stroke down her back. Kara moved her head to his shoulder, the weight of her leaning forward causing him to tense slightly in response to support her. Mon-El leaned his cheek on top of her head, still speaking quietly. “It’s okay to cry, Kara… if you need to,” he soothed. He felt the slight shuddering breaths when Kara sucked in air, still fighting the tears but becoming calmer the longer he held her. He stayed on the floor with her until she became calm enough to suggest moving to the bed. 

"Come on, I’ll help you get changed. You’ll feel a bit better after some sleep?” He spoke quietly, not expecting any acknowledgement to the question. He moved Kara's arms for her to above his shoulders, crossing them over the back of his neck and she understood he was about to stand, letting him take her weight as he got up. Sitting her on the edge of the bed he removed her warm jacket and layers, forgoing the rest to place the sweater over her arms and head. He was reminded of the first night he’d met Kara – just how ruthless and uncaring he had been when hastily putting her in a sweater that night – but tossed the thought aside to concentrate instead on the present.

He was more than comfortable enough now to take her boots off and unbutton her jeans, beginning to pulling them down gently so that she could sleep in something more comfortable. He clenched his jaw tightly when the jagged scars he’d managed to forget about came into view, gracing her thighs with rough white lines on her creamy skin. He swallowed and continued his quick work, of pulling her jeans off in a task that was necessary – forcing himself to be pragmatic instead of emotional. He passed her the warm leggings from their bag before turning away from her, allowing her to finish the task of redressing while he went about folding up her clothing to busy himself while she did. When Kara was done, he reached for the new hairbrush he'd brought along, knowing Kara didn’t have the energy herself to work through the myriad of blonde tangles before bed. She gave him a puzzled look, her eyes still slightly wet from crying but now full of question.

“Do you want me to?” He asked gently, motioning that he didn’t have to do it if she wasn’t happy about it. She nodded instead and turned slightly so that she was perched on the end of the bed at an angle, allowing him better access to stand behind her and begin to gently brush her hair. Starting somewhere near the ends at first, Mon-El carefully teased out knots until he could move up further, slowly untangling until he was making long, smooth strokes the entire length of her hair. Whatever his life had come to, he certainly had never imagined it would be this. 

And yet, he couldn't bring himself to hate it, nor regret his decision to bring this strange, beautiful girl home with him. 

 

**

 


End file.
